Troublesome Love
by DarkSeductress
Summary: Written for the Stages of Love challenge on livejournal. This is much more lighthearted than the other pieces I wrote for the challenge. It bascially chronicles the evolution of Temari and Shikamaru's relationship, which is very subtle.
1. Stage 1 Worth the Trouble

Title: Worth the Trouble

Author: darkemptyheart/DarkSeductress

Theme: Attraction

Rating: PG

Author's Note: Spoilers for Anime episode

Word Count: 100

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto.

This whole series of drabbles was written for the Stages of Love challenge on There were 5 stages: Attraction, Romance, Passion, Intimacy, and Commitment. Each drabble has to be between 100- 500 words. I might eventually expand on this.

"How is that?" Temari turns and grins at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru is shocked for a moment, but smiles back because even though she's just destroyed an entire forest and there's a dead body in all the foliage, she is still a girl. A very attractive, if bossy, girl that's grinning at him without any false pretenses.

This is why chasing after someone he doesn't like, having his charka depleted, and getting his ass handed to him by another girl doesn't seem so troublesome. Thanking her doesn't seem like such a daunting task, in fact it might even be worth the trouble.


	2. Stage 2 Not So Bothersome

Title: Not So Bothersome

Author: darkemptyheart/DarkSeductress

Theme: Romance

Rating: PG

Author's Notes

Word Count: 100

His friends almost died, the mission was a failure, then on top of that Shikamaru's just ran out of the hospital crying.

He feels like shit, which is why he's hiding on the roof of the academy. No one should find him here.

_Temari finds him._

He doesn't want her to see him this weak. He turns his back to her, hoping she takes a hint.

Perdictably, Temari doesn't.

She rolls him on his back, then moves to lie beside him, with her head barely touching his shoulder.

She doesn't speak.

Shikamaru wonders when did Temari become not so bothersome.


	3. Stage 3 Motivated

Title: Motivated

Author: darkemptyheart/DarkSeductress

Theme: Passion

Rating: PG

Word Count: 100

Another smack of flesh as Shikamaru blocks Temari's kick. They've been sparing for an hour.

Shikamaru wonders if she'll be pissed if he gives up.

His lapse in concentration finds him on his back with Temari straddling his hips.

He doesn't have time to catch his breath as Temari kisses him.

_Violently and harsh._

She pulls away breathing erratically.

"You're too lazy to even-"

Shikamaru flips her over and shows her how energetic he can be when motivated.

He pulls away liking the flush on Temari's cheeks.

Shikamaru smirks.

"I win."

Her smirk tells him, she doesn't mind the lost.


	4. Stage 4 Never Easy

Title: Never Easy

Author: darkemptyheart/DarkSeductress

Theme: Intimacy

Rating: PG

Word Count: 100

Shikamaru knows Temari hates playing shougi against him because she hates losing.

She does it anyway.

Shikamaru watches her bite her lip in frustration as she contemplates her next move.

_There is no move left_.

If Shikamaru loses on purpose, she won't speak to him for hours.

The woman never makes anything easy for him.

He sighs and lazily stretches his arms and legs.

He _accidentally_ knocks the board over as his leg comes to rest on it.

A flurry of emotions race across Temari's face, but she settles for a smirk as she fights down a blush.

"_Clumsy idiot_."


	5. Stage 5 Without Words

Title: Without Words

By: darkemptyheart/DarkSeductress

Theme: Commitment

Word Count: 100

Shikamaru should have stayed put. Temari had demanded he hold his position. He should have listened, if only so he wouldn't have to endure her lecture.

He almost misses her demanding, 'Why?'

How could he tell her, he'd seen her death as the next probable move? And that it scared him completely senseless?

He can't.

He won't.

Instead he meets her eyes and states, "Because I wanted to."

Shikamaru can see Temari fumbling for a response.

He hopes she understands what he won't say.

Shikamaru thinks maybe she does, when she looks away and murmurs, "Baka...Don't do it again."


End file.
